Bragas
by Monotone Princess
Summary: Cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente, o con dos ojos buenos y...¡A la mierda! ¡Hasta con un ojo bueno podía darse cuenta de que Lucy estaba más que buena! ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en sus preciosas y tentadoras bragas? /NaLu. One-shot.


¡Hola! Me presento, soy Monotone, y luego de tanto, pero tanto fanatismo con Fairy Tail, decidí escribir un pequeño one-shot. Espero que les guste, y… ¡Eso!

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de mi dios, amor platónico, ídolo y mangaka favorito Hiro Mashima. Escribo esta historia solo por ocio, y de ninguna manera me estoy apropiando de sus hermosos personajes.

* * *

**Bragas**

"_La paciencia de un hombre tiene su límite, y yo he llegado a él. Dame tu sexo"._

Lo había hecho sin intención, y la verdad, es que él no tenía la culpa. Era inevitable verla y sentir que se llenaba de fuego por dentro, adsorbiéndolo por completo.

El no era así.

Y hace unos días tampoco lo era.

Pero Erza y su extrema brutalidad habían colaborado en lo que ahora era el momento más tormentoso de Natsu. Y es que… ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Por qué ahora era incapaz de mirarla de esa forma? No lo sabía, pero si lo imaginaba. Y oh Dios, si que tenía MUCHA imaginación.

— ¿Natsu? —se inclino sobre él, mirándolo con curiosidad. El chico levanto la vista de la mesa, notando repentinamente lo cerca que estaban los pechos de la chica de su cara. — ¿Qué tienes?

El dragon slayer dio un salto, incorporándose rápidamente y alejándose lo más posible de la rubia. Se había sonrojado. ÉL se había sonrojado de manera estúpida y pervertida en cuanto vio los enormes pechos de su compañera de equipo.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana, Lucy! —gritó mientras corría hacia la salida del gremio, ignorando su pregunta, olvidando a Happy, y de paso, dejando a la mitad de Fairy Tail confundido luego de haber presenciado el carmín en su cara.

¡¿Qué estaba pasándole? Esto lo estaba volviendo loco, y Lucy era la principal culpable de su tormento personal.

Había corrido, literalmente, por las calles de Magnolia huyendo de la rubia sin saber como la volvería a encarar cuando la viera otra vez.

Y si se llegaba a enterar de sus pensamientos…Entre Erza y ella lo matarían.

Soltó un grito, soltando de golpe todo el fuego que tenía en su interior, provocando que varios árboles a su alrededor comenzaran a incendiarse y espantando a todas las personas que pasaban por ahí, mirando con miedo al extraño peli rosa que parecía tener una pelea consigo mismo.

Era una pesadilla… ¡Y todo por culpa de Gray y Erza!

Era su culpa, ellos lo habían provocado el día en que entraron sin permiso –como siempre- a la casa de Lucy. La rubia ese día se había ido a hacer una misión fácil, junto con Wendy y Charle, para pagar la renta del mes, cosa que no podía conseguir del todo bien cuando salía con él, porque siempre terminaban pagando la destrucción masiva de todas las ciudades a las que iban.

Y no es como si eso le importara mucho a Natsu.

Bueno, un poco. Él también quería ir con ella a la misión.

Pero ese día, Erza, Gray, Happy y él habían entrado solo para esperarla con una sorpresa para cuando volviera, preparando "comida" –comida que parecía caminar y hablar si la miraban mucho-, ordenando y limpiando un poco –entre fuego y hielo terminaron rompiendo y escondiendo las pertenencias de Lucy- y de paso, también revolver un poco entre sus cosas.

Es que a veces la rubia tenía cosas realmente interesantes.

Como por ejemplo, el cajón de su tocador. Desde la vez en que habían encontrado su…ropa interior ahí, ellos habían optado por no mirar. Quizás no tanto. Aunque Erza parecía tener una fijación con esa ropa, y sinceramente él no se iba a privar de mirar un poco. Aunque le molestara la cara que ponía Gray con todo ello.

Pero ese día, solo ese día, como ya habían ocasionado un desastre, no lo miraron. Ni siquiera se acercaron…al menos no intencionalmente.

— ¡Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos, Natsu!— grito el mago de hielo, comenzando a utilizar su magia. — ¡Vamos, pelea!

— ¡Primero ponte algo de ropa e inténtalo!—gritó el dragon slayer, demasiado concentrado en devorar lo que tenía en las manos más que en Gray.

— ¡Ah! ¡Demonios! —se coloco los bóxer, y golpeando su mano izquierda con el otro puño, gritó: — ¡Ice Mak—se interrumpió cuando el puñetazo de Natsu le hizo retroceder, se recobró con fiereza y ataco de vuelta— ¡Yo soy más fuerte! —saltó y dio una patada, rompiendo algunos muebles de Lucy.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Bastardo! —Natsu envolvió en fuego sus manos, al mismo tiempo que Gray unía las suyas.

— ¡Karyuu no Tekk—Natsu dejo su magia a la mitad, cuando sintió los pasos de Erza muy cerca de él. Tragó saliva con terror, y le miro, llena de "comida", por lo que trato de ocultar una risotada que bien podría haberle significado la muerte.

—Ustedes dos, ¡YA BASTA! —había sido un grito gutural, terrorífico. Erza la Titania estaba rodeada de espadas, que fueron a parar muy cerca de Gray, quien casi estuvo a punto de perder su virilidad de no ser por su escudo de hielo. En cambio Natsu no había quedado bien parado. Con los ojos llenos de una furia apasionada arremetió contra él con un puñetazo que lo mando a volar, destruyendo más y más cosas.

Pese a haber casi destrozado el lugar, el peli rosa sonrió con suficiencia, y se paro desafiante.

— ¡Seré yo quien derrotara a Erza! —rio, quitándose los restos de escombros, espejo y…bragas. No lo habían notado, pero la pelirroja lo había mandado directo al tocador de Lucy…donde estaba la ropa interior "prohibida". Se sonrojo en cuanto miro detenidamente la prenda. — ¿Qué es…?

— ¡Es un hilo dental, Natsu! ¡Bótalo! —chillo Happy volando a su alrededor y tomando el "hilo dental" con sus manitas, tirándolo. — ¡Aye!

—E-esto e-es—Erza esta rojísima, y observaba con los ojos muy abiertos el contenido del cajón, que yacía desparramado por el suelo y el cuerpo de Natsu. —E-es ¿"ropa"? —parecía como si en cualquier momento fuese a estallar de los nervios, y entre colapsos tomo unas bragas, con delicadeza.

El "hilo dental" como lo había llamado el gato azul, no era ni más ni menos que unas pequeñas y sensuales bragas rojas, y al parecer, no era la única de ese tipo, sino que habían decenas de ellas, de distintas formas…y menor tamaño.

Generalmente, ellos se encargaban de jugar con la ropa interior de ella, pero definitivamente, ESA era intocable.

Y era por eso, que ahora él no podía dejar de verla de "otra forma".

No lo iba a negar. A él le encantaba estar con la rubia. Era apabullante la forma en que la deseaba, e inentendible para sus infantiles pensamientos. Pero desde ese día, todo había cambiado.

Cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente, o con dos ojos buenos y... ¡A la mierda! ¡Hasta con un ojo bueno podía darse cuenta de que Lucy estaba más que buena! ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en sus preciosas y tentadoras bragas?

Cada vez que la veía, le era inevitable imaginársela solo en ropa interior ante él, enseñándole juguetonamente cada prenda. Era un cine mental que durante toda la semana le había atormentado, dejándole incapaz de mirar a la rubia.

Y ahora, otra vez, se hallaba en la ventana de su habitación, luego de horas caminando sin rumbo.

Olisqueo el aire, y sintió esa fragancia dulce que era tan propia de Lucy. Entro, como siempre, y miro hacia todos lados, buscando a la maga de espíritus estelares. Al parecer estaba en casa, pero no en la habitación. Hizo una mueca involuntaria, y suspiró.

¿En que estaba pensando, que se metió justamente en la boca de lobo?

Sigilosamente dio media vuelta, y cuando se disponía a salir, una voz le llamo. Una voz que podía descontrolar todos sus sentidos, y volverlo más tonto e irracional de lo que ya era.

— ¿Natsu? ¡¿Qué te he dicho de entrar sin permiso a mi casa? —chilló, acercándose a él dispuesta a darle un buen y merecido golpe. Él se volteo, pero pronto su cara puso tan roja como un tomate y su cara se encendió en llamas. — ¡¿Qu-qué te pasa?

Llevaba puesto el pijama, pero para Natsu, eso sinceramente no lo era. Demasiado tentadora, ella usaba una camisa un poco grande, cubriéndole a penas el trasero y un poco las piernas.

¿Llevaría puesta las bragas rojas ese día? ¿O serían las negras con encajes?

— ¡AHHH! ¡Vas a quemar la casa! —La rubia le jalo de la mano, intentando despertarlo— ¡Idiota, estas quemando todo! ¡Natsu!

Tal vez le hubiese gustado ser un poco más romántico. Pero esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos, y él ya no podía aguantarlo más. Apagando su fuego de golpe, se acerco a Lucy, quien lo miraba sin comprender ninguna de sus extrañas acciones, y le beso en los labios, hambriento de ella.

La chica soltó un gemido en cuanto los labios, aún tibios de él, la golpearon en los suyos, sorprendiéndola y dejándola paralizada. No lo comprendía, y no quería hacerlo, solo le basto con abrir su boca y darle paso al mago de fuego respondiéndole de manera suave y una tanto nerviosa.

Había deseado por tanto tiempo esa situación, que ahora no le importaba nada, ni siquiera las manos de Natsu levantando su falda.

Tomo el cabello del chico entre sus manos, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, provocando que fueran directo a la cama, caminando a pasos torpes y ansiosos.

Cuando la mano de él tomo una esquina de sus pequeñísimas bragas, su cara adquirió una tonalidad rosa que al dragon slayer le encantó.

Por fin, él estaba haciendo lo que hace mucho debería de haber hecho.

Porque a él le encantaba aquella rubia que siempre le enseñaba aquella sonrisa, y esa felicidad contagiosa que nunca abandonaba. Amaba su cuerpo, su voz y su fragancia.

Ni había ni que decirlo, porque por sobretodo…él amaba sus bragas.

Y si que la iban a pasar muy bien esa noche...sin ellas.

— ¡KYAAA! ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

— ¡Juvia quiere que Gray-sama también la toque de esa manera!

— ¡Lucy! ¡Natsu!

— ¡No Erza, tranquila! ¡No!

Bueno…quizá no tanto esa noche…al menos no tratándose de Natsu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Y...espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primer one-shot en este fandom y bue…me da cosita.

Cualquier cosa, pregunta, critica, tomatazo, o algo, vía review, MD, lo que quieran.

Me despido c:

xoxo


End file.
